


Oikawa Tooru and the Marvelous Mix Up

by saltypeachylil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where the Yule Ball happens every year, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bodyswap, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), bear with me pls i havent consumed any canon hp content since i was 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil
Summary: The plan is simple. Oikawa and Oikawa II (Akaashi), scour Akaashi’s mattress looking for stray hairs to put in the other vial of potion and they will swap places for the night. They will have to spend the next two hours before the Yule Ball tonight getting to know each other well enough to play their part without raising suspicions. Oikawa says this is like the situation inThe Parent Trapbut Akaashi has no idea what that’s about.The Body Swap Hogwarts AU that Cloud wanted for their birthday
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Oikawa Tooru and the Marvelous Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BKAKCANON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKAKCANON/gifts).



> Happy birthday Cloud! This one's for you!

Oikawa Tooru was a seventh year at Hogwarts. He excelled academically, was a prefect for Slytherin House, the Quidditch team captain and best seeker in the European secondary school Quidditch league. So why was he huddled in the room of requirement with his mentee and roommate Akaashi Keiji, messing with a dangerous and difficult potion? Well it was simple, it all started with the revival of the Slug Club. 

Professor Horace Slughorn, a man who had a monopoly on potions knowledge, head of Slytherin house and student favorite professor, had decided to revive (yet again) his tradition of dinner parties for advanced young wizards and witches with great potential. Oikawa had of course been invited, with his own still growing list of accolades but had yet to gain any new information from the professor. He was in his final year, preparing for N.E.W.T.S and looking for jobs on the very off chance he wouldn’t become a professional quidditch player and nothing had turned up. Clearly this was because Oikawa wasn’t working hard enough nor getting all of Slughorn’s wisdom. 

But that doesn't matter now. Oikawa has the perfect recipe for success, literally. He's spent the last few months saving money and ingredients, lots of time hunting through the potions ingredients shoppes in Hogsmeade, learning all the ins and outs of this potion, just for the chance to impress Slughorn and the rest of his peers in the Slug Club. 

And he has the help of one other brilliant young wizard (bribed with the promise of all study guides for the next year and the temptation of some prestige being associated with successfully brewing a complex potion such as this with Oikawa Tooru), Akaashi Keiji. And yes, Akaashi was technically his roommate and vice captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, but he was truly a brilliant student and close friends with Oikawa. Not that he would admit it to anyone else.

So the two of them sit, on old and dark wooden floors in the room of requirement, hunched over a cauldron of polyjuice potion, Oikawa adding the final scoop of lace wings and Akaashi stirring widdershins, once, twice, thrice. It’s been a long day in the secret room that has helped many a witch and wizard before and the room has been helpful. It has provided the perfect temperature, cozy cushions to sit on while making the potion, books with helpful notes to perfectly brew the concoction from wizards much brighter and experienced than them. No matter the natural talent blooming within the boys, they are still that, young boys attempting the difficult and complex. 

The room also provided the glass vials and stoppers needed to transport the potion out of the room. They don’t want to store it in the room in case someone comes looking for trouble later. So they agree to take it into their dorm and hide the potion under their mattresses. The cork stoppers more than enough to protect their beds and flooring from any unwanted messes. 

* * *

  
  
  


They stagger their timing out of the room of requirement. While the magical room itself isn’t a secret, the professors have known about it for years, some of them veterans of the Second Wizarding War, it’s difficult to open up. Both Akaashi and Oikawa fear that if fellow students see them walking out together they’ll ask for their help with gaining entry. Or worse, thinking the two of them are up to no. Really, there haven’t been many gains for Slytherin students, too many older wizards and witches keeping their prejudices against the dark stained past of the house’s history, quick to ignore the positive traits and alumni of the house. 

Oikawa is ambitious and cocky and rude but not nefarious, so he lets Akaashi leave first, as a sign of his utter graciousness and an excuse to lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling for a little while. While the room has catered to all of the boys’ needs, Oikawa had ignored the extra pillows that appeared and now all the crouching on the floor has aggravated his old quidditch knee injury from year 4.

* * *

  
  
  


It’s been a few minutes staring off into space, literally since the room has gifted him an enchanted hand sized telescope to see the stars, when Oikawa finally decides to get up and head back to the dungeons where Slytherin house is located. He pockets the two vials of potion that he and Akaashi made earlier and slips them into his inner robe breast pocket. Once he gets into the common room he greets Akaashi and his fellow seventh year friend, Sugawara Koushi, known to his friends as Suga. 

“Ah, Oikawa, before you leave for the ball tonight, can I borrow some of your muggle makeup,” Suga asks with a smile on his face. Oikawa stops suddenly, having forgotten about the Christmas tradition. In turn forgetting about the event tonight means he forgot all about his plans to meet with and confess his feelings towards his long time best friend and rival quidditch captain, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Oikawa had known Iwaizumi since birth, their families close, and it had honestly been a surprise that the sorting hat had separated them at age eleven. But in the seven years together at Hogwarts, time had proven through every test that Iwaizumi was a Ravenclaw through and through. Iwaizumi was wise, witty, intelligent and kind hearted, even if to everyone except Oikawa who had in fact nicknamed his childhood friend _shittykawa._ Oikawa liked to make up for the name with the cutesy _Iwa-chan!_

Nevertheless, their separate houses did nothing to negatively impact their friendship. Unlike in the past where there had been house tensions between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s rivalry invigorated a new sense of identity and pride between their houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Long time professors noted how refreshing it was to see a new sense of pride in the Ravenclaw house, to be the main rival of such an achieving house instead of total glory going to Gryffindor every year. 

“Of course Suga-chan! Do you want me to help you put it on?” Oikawa said playfully adding a wink. Suga’s laugh is twinkling and Oikawa probably would be charmed if it weren’t for the seven years of classes and living together than have revealed his true devilish personality.

Akaashi, who had been sitting on the couch reading suddenly jolts up in realization. Both Oikawa and Suga turn their heads to look at their younger classmate.

“Oh no.” Akaashi says looking at his hands which then move to cover his face and thread into his own hair. Suga and Oikawa still stare, awaiting an explanation. 

“Tonight is the Yule Ball. I have to get ready. Bokuto will be here any minute, I promised to help him with his robes and hair.” Suga tries to console Akaashi, everyone in Slytherin, nay, everyone at Hogwarts is painfully aware of Akaashi’s crush on Bokuto Koutarou, it’s a wonder that the goofy Hufflepuff had yet to notice. Oikawa takes the moment to laugh at his housemate and slip into the bedroom portion of their dorm to hide the polyjuice potion the two had been working on that morning. 

The Yule Ball was scheduled to start in six hours, that should be enough time to get ready and steel his nerves to finally confess to Iwaizumi, as long as nothing went horribly wrong.

  
  


* * *

Akaashi was quick to cool down and return to his usual level headed self. Bokuto had shown up to the Slytherin dorms with friends Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma in tow. Oikawa had slipped out of the common room laughing a long time ago and Suga had finally departed at Bokuto’s arrival, sending Akaashi a small smile of encouragement. 

Bokuto had crashed on the couch directly in Akaashi’s lap, thick arms swallowing the smaller boy into a hug. The hugs and other easy physical affection that Bokuto constantly gave Akaashi should have given him hope that maybe Bokuto returned his feelings but that was not the case. While every touch, smile, and shout of _AKGHAAASHIII_ made his heart flutter, it also made his heart twist with yearning. 

The boys sat in the Slytherin common room talking about everything from their history of magi essays, the coming quidditch matches between Hufflpuff and Gryffindor (Bokuto was going to be the best Beater) and the Yule Ball tonight. 

“Kaashi! There’s only a few hours left and you said you would do my hair! Let’s go!” Bokuto said, intertwining their fingers and pulling Akaashi up off the couch. His face flushed a deep pink and the motion and he couldn’t help but look across the room to Kuroo’s devilish grin and Kenma’s rolling eyes. 

Bokuto had led the way into the bedroom portion of the dorm and flopped onto Akaashi’s bed. The sound of glass clinking onto the hardwood flooring caught both of their attention. 

“What’s this?” Bokuto asked, holding up the via, the gold color of the potion sparkling in the dim light of the room. 

“It’s probably one of Oikawa-san’s hair remedies. It’s best to leave it alone” Akaashi’s voice remained neutral even though his thoughts were rapidly circling his head looking for an answer. He couldn’t believe Oikawa would be that careless as to just leave his portion so openly on his mattress for anyone to see.

“I should, go return it to him. If he’s still here that is” he said quickly getting up and rushing to the bathroom. He mentally hit himself after realizing his rush could have made Bokuto think the potion was for something other than hair care. Luckily Bokuto must not have thought much of it because he didn’t make any protest. 

Turning the corner into the bathroom, Akaashi sees Oikawa carefully putting together his hair and outfit for the evening. If Oikawa were his type, he would have let his eyes linger on the way his dark blue robes brought out the green in his eyes or brought the right attention to his long legs. For a prefect and Quidditch captain of Slytherin, Oikawa sure looked good in blue. 

He silently places the vial in Oikawa’s hands. Their eyes meet, having a wordless conversation that gets interrupted when Bokuto enters the tiled room.

“Hey!” echoes off the walls, startling both Slytherin boys. “Oh good! He was in here! I was starting to get worried about you `Kaashi!” 

Akaashi doesn’t know whether to groan at the invasion of their privacy or blush at Bokuto’s concern. He really is way too caring. Oikawa however, just takes it all in stride with his chipper laughter. 

“Bokkun! There’s no need to be concerned about your little Keiji when he’s with me!” Nevermind, Akaashi wants to kill him. Screw their future fame and fortune with the accolades of brewing polyjuice at 16. 

“If this is your shampoo it sure doesn’t smell good,” Bokuto says.

This catches Akaashi’s attention and he whips his head out of his homicidal thoughts immediately switching gears to come up with some sort of excuse or cover. 

“Well that’s because it has to mix with my hair first. See here,” Oikawa starts explaining, pulling a single strand from his head and placing it into the vial. The addition of the hair finishes the recipe and the gold color deepens, becoming more glittery and a fruity scent appears with it. Akaashi sighs in relief at the scent of Turkish apricot, fig leaf, and green tea that signifies they’ve truly gotten the potion right. Suddenly their months of secret research and paying extra attention in potions class has paid off. It really is a lovely scent that can be played off as one of Oikawa's ridiculously expensive shampoos. Oikawa then effortlessly switches the vial with his hair in it with the one hidden inside his robe pocket while the two of them are talking about hair care. 

“Here Keiji, can you please put this in my trunk so I don’t lose it again.” he commands with the air of authority in his voice that keeps Bokuto in place but sends Akaashi out of the room. This is clearly his chance to hide the neutral potion somewhere in his own possessions. Walking out of the room he makes a note to thank Oikawa later, maybe with some milk bread?

* * *

Oikawa really should start charging people for getting them out of sticky situations. He’s placed the now tainted potion under his pillow while Akaashi and Bokuto play dress up in his dorm. He wants to gag thinking about how oblivious Akaashi is to Bokuto’s affections. Before meeting the younger boy he would have bet golden galleons that there was no one that stupid to that obvious of romantic feelings but alas, Akaashi Keiji exists, with his own love struck owlish man. 

Oikawa doesn’t know what he would do if he were that useless with his own feelings. Sure, he hasn’t confessed to Iwa-chan but at least it’s not that bad. At least Bokuto likes Akaashi back, whereas Iwa- Oikawa shakes his head in an effort to banish the negative thoughts. No, it’s Christmas of their last year together at Hogwarts. Oikawa is going to get the courage to confess tonight and that’s final. He suspects his friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa probably have a bet going on but this is the one night a year where the seventh years are allowed to drink spiced mead on campus grounds and he wants to confess with a little bit of non magical liquid luck.

Speaking of Makki and Mattsun, Oikawa rounds the corner towards the moving staircases while on one of his rounds as prefect and runs into the two jumping from flight to flight, trying to guess which ones will move next. Oikawa continues on his rounds thinking about how there might not be too many moments to be childish once he leaves this school that he loves so much. 

What neither Oikawa or Akaashi know, is that nestled under Akaashi’s bed, hidden in a pair of leather dress shoes, is a polyjuice potion that has turned a brilliant light blue with the addition of Oikawa Tooru’s hair. 

* * *

Bokuto has gone back to Gryffindor tower, now satisfied with how Akaashi has slicked it back. There's no telling how long it will stay that way though considering the amount of bouncing around Bokuto does. There's still a few hours left until the ball tonight. Akaashi is left alone, lying down on his bed, arms covering his face, trying to calm down after spending so much time in close proximity to his crush. He needs to get his mind off of Bokuto and the way his hands easily fit in the spaces between his fingers like they were made to do so. He needs to stop thinking about how Bokuto's eyes glittered when Akaashi made a joke, the way his lips curled up in an easy smile, mirroring Akaashi's own.

He groans. Thinking about him more isn't working, in fact it's making his heart race even more. He can hear the sounds of his housemates in the common room below and in fear of them coming up and seeing him as a puddled mess (again), he reaches under his bed and looks for the little blue potion, a calming drought, that he’s picked up from Pippin’s on the last trip to Hogsmeade. 

The cashier had told him only a small drop would help calm his smaller anxieties and emotional outbursts. He hasn’t felt the need to try the potion yet, but he doesn’t need more of Suga’s teasing and wants to be calm for the rest of the night so that maybe, just maybe, he can build the courage to ask Bokuto to dance with him tonight. 

The potion is more floral and fruity than he expected, seeing as it’s supposed to be a combination of peppermint and lavender, and he doesn’t like how it makes his insides feel all twisted, it seems counterintuitive to the purpose. IT’s when his legs start to feel overstretched and painful that he realizes his mistake. 

Akaashi drops the potion on the floor and books it back to the bathroom where he last saw Oikawa. Looking in the mirror confirms his suspicions. The fluffy brown hair, the sharp jawline, his newly elongated legs and thin fingers are right there in the proof.

He lets out a frustrated scream. And then another when he realizes his voice is gone and has been replaced with Oikawa’s sharp trill.

* * *

A brown tuft of fur catches Oikawa’s eyes as he heads back to Slytherin for hopefully the last time tonight. He’s glad he could pass off the prefect rounds to the Ravenclaws. He has plans tonight after all. The brown tuft turns from a flash in his peripheral to a cat walking between his feet. Tooru Oikawa hates cats. He gently pushes his foot against it, willing it away but the cat is insistent on leading it somewhere. Luck would have it that the annoying cat was headed into the direction of the dungeons. 

The cat would pace ahead, somehow walking faster than Oikawa with much shorter legs and then pause and wait for him, meowing angrily until he caught up. Clearly this cat was on a mission that Oikawa could not refuse. 

That cat leads him down the twists and turns of the Hogwarts corridors and into the dungeons, pausing at the statue, staring expectantly for Oikawa to say the magical password. Once inside, the cat zips to the private bathroom, and mewls at the door.

The door lock clicks slowly, light cracking into the hallway as it opens and Oikawa is met with his own face?

“Oikawa-san, we’re in trouble.”

* * *

The plan is simple. Oikawa and Oikawa II (Akaashi), scour Akaashi’s mattress looking for stray hairs to put in the other vial of potion and they will swap places for the night. They will have to spend the next two hours before the Yule Ball tonight getting to know each other well enough to play their part without raising suspicions. Oikawa says this is like the situation in _The Parent Trap_ but Akaashi has no idea what that’s about. 

“You’re not that hard to emulate, Oikawa-san. I think I have you nailed down.” Akaashi smirks and Oikawa is off put by seeing his usually snarkish grin look back at him.

Akaashi presses a hand against his chest and lets out a whiny, “I’m the great Oikawa-sama. Mortals and muggles must all bow before me and kiss my hand because I’m Merlin’s gift to the world.”

Well now, that’s even more annoying. Oikawa drops his eyes to a droopy glare.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji and I don’t have any emotions or feelings except a big homosexual crush on the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Too bad I can’t tell he’s just as in love with me.”

Akaashi leans his head back and whines again. “I need lots of attention to survive because the only person I actually want it from won’t even dare to look at me but instead calls me names like Shittykawa but that somehow makes me pine even harder.” 

Oikawa stutters and notes in the back of his head that he has never heard Akaashi stutter before. It’s still weird getting used to Akaashi’s voice coming out of his own mouth. Maybe the two of them should just stick together all night just in case something else manages to go wrong but that would also raise too much suspicion from Iwaizumi, Bokuto and their other classmates and friends. 

Akaashi then mutters something about feeling other emotions, like rage and the sudden urge to leave Oikawa in the forbidden forest after casting a memory charm on him that will leave him wandering for millenia unless he gets eaten by the spiders first. That’s the first time Oikawa has ever regarded the younger wizard with fear. 

The small amount of time together has to be good enough because Iwaizumi shows up outside of the Slytherin dorm with Makki and Mattsun and Akaashi is forced into playing his part as Oikawa. He’s not bad at it, he has the head tilts, the nicknames, and the right amount of physical affection down. The four leave the corridor and head to the Great Hall, and Oikawa sighs, knowing this plan no matter how unintentional and unconventional it may be, will work.

Akaashi said he had planned with Bokuto to meet at the base of the Gryffindor tower so that’s where Oikawa heads. He’s never really spent time in this wing of the castle except for nights he’s on duty looking for sneaky students headed to the kitchens or Merlin knows where else. Oikawa’s pacing in front of the paintings which is clearly annoying them since they grumble or move to other frames outside of his little range when he hears the large portrait that normally houses the singing fat lady swing open with a creak. 

“Akaashi! I missed- you’re not my boyfriend.” Bokuto stop mid sentence to look up Oikawa up and down.

“Uhhh of course I’m Akaashi- wait, your boyfriend?” the shock of the new information and the Bokuto’s perception catches him completely off guard, “how did you? How can you?” his voice trails off.

Bokuto snorts. “We’ve been dating for years, c’mon you think I don’t know all of Keiji’s mannerisms? The way he looks at me? You, imposter, can’t replicate no matter how cute your face looks,” he finishes with a determined nod.

Oikawa is still shocked and bewildered. _Boyfriends?!?!_

“You’ve been dating for YEARS?!?!?” Oikawa screeches. “Wait, wait, wait. That’s not possible. There’s no way Akaashi would be pining that much over his own boyfriend.”

“Of course we’ve been dating for years! Three years last month since the first time I told him I love him!” His smile is so bright it leaves no room for argument but also-

“Bokkun, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I don’t think Kei-kun knows you’re dating.”

“How could he not know? We’re always together and holding hands. I tell him I love him and he blushes all adorable like and-” Bokuto clearly wants to continue listing all the activities they do together that _definitely_ count as dating but some dots have connected because- “Oh. So that’s why he hasn’t said it back. I just thought he was just uncomfortable with affection, cause it’s obvious he loves me too.”

Oikawa doesn't know whether to laugh at Akaashi’s utter incompetence with romance or smile at Bokuto’s endearing acceptance. It’s clear he had underestimated Bokuto’s emotional intelligence. Or maybe his intelligence overall too because Bokuto knows pretty quickly that Oikawa is the one posing as Akaashi for the night.

“Well, guess I can play along! If the two of you made it, the Polyjuice potion will probably last the full twelve hours. You two are the brightest wizards of our generation, y’know.” 

Bokuto’s sincerity truly melts Oikawa and he can’t help but continue to be impressed with the Gryffindor beside him. Luckily because of Akaashi’s inability to recognize the relationship between them, he can continue being awkward and not so physical. The Yule Ball is fun, the food is great and Oikawa slips up his disguise by laughing at Kuroo’s lame science jokes. The spiced mead Bokuto brings him is a great excuse though and Kuroo doesn’t notice and Kenma doesn’t seem to have any suspicions about the true nature of “Akaashi’s” drunken personality.  
  


* * *

Akaashi doesn’t really mind hanging out with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They have a bright fun energy similar to Bokuto and Kuroo but with more brain cells and mischief rather than reckless curiosity. Iwaizumi has more of a personality than he originally thought, or maybe that’s just the years of friendship with Oikawa speaking. Though his words are blunt and crude, he embarrasses easily at Akaashi’s scrutinization. He figures that’s a part of himself he will never be able to give up, no matter who he’s trying to play as. 

Iwaizumi’s caring nature towards Oikawa is revealed in every uncertain glance directed his way. It makes Akaashi nervous, maybe he’s figured out that Akaashi is not in fact, Oikawa Tooru. He doesn’t know if he should make a quip about Iwa-chan being too attentive or find some other form of distraction when he catches Oikawa clinging onto Bokuto’s arm. A pit of jealousy forms in his stomach as he sees how easily his own body is able to touch and orbit the shining star he wishes he could call his own. 

He must have been staring for too long because Iwaizumi’s deep voice is suddenly in his ear, “it’s kinda crazy how they are still dancing around each other, huh.”

“You think they’re dancing around each other?” Akaashi asks, his voice softening at the possibility that Bokuto could potentially return his feelings and like him back.

“They’ve been this way for years, I’ve always wondered why you always stare with that little pout of yours. You don’t have a crush on Akaashi do you? You’ve been spending a lot more time with him recently.”

Akaashi has to snort. Oikawa? Having a crush on him. Doesn’t Iwaizumi know that they both have the same type? Thick dark hair, strong buff arms, thick wide chests. Akaashi tries to keep down his blush remembering that Oikawa’s face is unable to stay as neutral as his own. He never wants to drink polyjuice potion again. 

“No, I just want to make sure I can keep the Quidditch cup for Slytherin after I leave for the pros next year” he scoffs, incorporating Oikawa’s arrogant pride into his response. This is apparently the right response because Iwaizumi chuckles and playfully swats him on the back.

“Merlin’s beard, your attitude can’t help but to be shitty for even Christmas, huh, Crappykawa.” 

Akaashi takes a sip of the butterbeer in his hands. Apparently the _wrong reaction_ because Hanamaki questions it.

“What, no witty remark to that?No whiny Iwa-chan?” Then turning to Iwaizumi Hanamaki asks, “what did you put in his drink to make him so well behaved tonight, Iwaizumi?” 

It’s clearly a joke but there must be some panic on his face because all of a sudden Oikawa comes up to the quartet and clears his throat before either Iwaizumi or Akaashi can manage a response. 

“Um, Oikawa-san, can I ask you about something,” and Akaashi’s voice is weird coming from someone else, is that really how timid he sounds when being polite?

Oikawa grabs Akaashi’s hand and pulls him out of the great hall and the facade drops.

“Here,” he says, handing akaashi the cup of mead, “drink this. You look terrified up there, kid.” 

Akaashi gratefully drinks the mead. The cinnamon and clove wafting through the vapors of the honeyed drink are immensely calming before he even takes a sip. 

“Bokuto already knows about the mix-up.”

“Are you that bad at pretending to hate everything?” Akaashi questions.

“No, your boyfriend actually can tell that he’s the one thing you don’t hate and apparently I can’t pull that off,” comes Oikawa’s retort with a sharper edge than what Akaashi has been used to in his own voice and Oikawa’s general behavior. 

“What do you mean my boyfriend, Oikawa-san, please tell me you haven’t done anything rash.”

Oikawa inspects his fingernails feigning disinterest and hums. “Actually, Keiji, you really should return his I love you, really, three years is too long. I would have dumped you by now.”

Akaashi’s jaw drops.

“I can’t believe I have to stand around with your boyfriend, who you didn’t know you were dating, all night while you get to be with the boy I’m in love with and stare at me across the room looking all jealous. I can’t believe we got in this shitty situation because you didn’t use your brain before drinking some random potion you found under your bed and I can’t believe Iwa-chan’s been looking at you all night and you don’t even have the courage to look at him back for me.”

Oikawa’s panting now, stopping his hands from their wide range of motion during his rant, looking utterly enraged at Akaashi and himself. Akaashi’s eyes are widened still in shock from processing the stress from the day and now this added on information about his relationship status with Bokuto. Akaashi doesn’t know how to react. Doesn’t know whether to scream and shout or calm him down and it turns out he doesn’t have to react in any way because…

“What. The. Fuck.” comes Iwaizumi and Bokuto’s simultaneous reaction.

* * *

Iwaizumi was unsure of why Akaashi and Oikawa had been spending time together recently. While he knew Oikawa was possessive over his titles as house prefect, Quidditch captain, and best potions student, he had always thought Oikawa had only regarded Akaashi as an underclassman to train and teach. He was also under the impression that Akaashi Keiji was dating Bokuto Koutarou, as his fellow seventh year never denied any questions about their relationship status. No one had really asked since their graduating class was in sixth year though so maybe that had changed. 

Oikawa was acting strange all day, from being shady and not in the Quidditch pitch this morning for their own private extra practice to being distant during the night’s festivities. Iwaizumi didn’t know what was going on but he definitely knew Akaashi Keiji had something to do with it. So maybe it was an invasion of privacy, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa had known each other from birth, so there weren’t any secrets between the two of them anyway and he had no qualms about following the two Slytherins out into the hallway.

He was surprised to be accompanied by Bokuto, however. Bokuto made no attempt at conversation but the solemn look on his face alerted Iwaizumi to the fact that he knew what was going on. 

Both boys could hear the sounds of Akaashi shouting but couldn’t make out what the argument was about until-

“I can’t believe Iwa-chan’s been looking at you all night and you don’t even have the courage to look at him back for me.” 

Wait, something was wrong. Only Oikawa called him Iwa-chan. What kind of wizardry fuckery had happened? 

Bokuto moved, physically positioning himself between the two Slytherins, wrapping his arms around Oikawa, no, Akaashi? Was this some kind of body swap _Freaky Friday_ type thing? (So what, Oikawa and Iwaizumi liked to spend their summer vacations watching 2000’s American muggle movies). 

“Maybe we should clue in Iwaizumi,” Bokuto says and as he speaks, which ever one looks like Akaashi starts to fade, his body getting shorter, hair color getting and curlier, until there are two Akaashi Keiji’s angrily frowning at one another. 

The real Akaashi and Bokuto explain what happened, Oikawa occasionally breaking his pouty silent treatment to correct a detail here and there, not one for being one upped. Each point of explanation makes Iwaizumi want a stronger drink.

“You know, all this could have been avoided if you just took Keiji to the infirmary or alerted Professor Slughorn.” Oikawa sputters at that but Akaashi has the decency to look embarrassed, as though the idea didn’t cross his mind. And to be fair, Iwaizumi reasons, it probably didn’t considering he had to deal with Oikawa. The four of them head to where the room of requirement is, hoping to find an antidote or at least some beds to sleep in while Oikawa is still transformed into Akaashi. They’ve played this game long enough, might as well see it to the end. If anyone has any questions about their whereabouts, no one voices them in the morning at breakfast.

After breakfast, Oikawa and Iwaizumi take a walk around the Great Lake, enjoying the cold winter air and the snow on the ground. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” Oikawa starts but stops as Iwaizumi holds a finger to his lips. 

“I really am not the one you should apologize to, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I want to know what’s got you so stressed that you resorted to some crazy scheme.”

Oikawa lets out a stuttered sigh, breath crystallizing into a silver vapor in the morning chill. He lets Iwaizumi hear all of his stresses and anxieties about having a job after graduation, whether it will be professional Quidditch or some type of real adult thing. All the fears he has about leaving behind the school he knows, the friends he’s made and the people he loves. His eyes meet Iwaizumi’s at that part and can no longer deny that Iwaizumi loves him back, crazy schemes and all. They really don’t need the words to say it, their perception of their own relationship as skewed as Akaashi and Bokuto’s. They finish their walk hand in hand.

Bokuto and Akaashi spend their morning in the owlery. One of their favorite places to relax and spend quality time together. Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi from he back in a large, warm and loving hug. Akaashi laughs at his own ignorance. He moves his hands up to his own shoulders, squeezing Bokuto from the position that they’re in, both unwilling to move. The owls hoot and flutter around them.

The morning is cold, but it’s full of possibility. 

“I love you too, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saltypeachylil?s=09)
> 
> Wish [Cloud](https://twitter.com/BKAKCANON)  
>  a happy birthday


End file.
